Proyecto - El Cristal de los elemetos
by Sherezade22
Summary: Para todos aquellos que quieran participar en un supercrossover, este es vuestro territorio. Preparad vuestra inspiración porque esta aventura empezara después de que termine la primera temporada de "Los Freedom Hunters". Tened paciencia y si alguno quiere hacer su versión no voy a decir que no, pero tengan en cuenta que la idea es mía y mi personaje también aparece. Entrad aqui.
1. Chapter 1

Los guerreros del cristal

A todos mis lectores, del pasado, presente y futuros lectores. Quiero proponeros un supercrossover sobre manga, anime y videojuegos. Solo pido que si se quieren unir deben seguir los pasos que hay más abajo y si desea una petición de un mundo, historia o algo para ella, son bienvenidos. Ahora más abajo habrá una lista de los mundo en que os podéis basar, pero si alguno quiere ir en especifico solo tenéis que decir de donde proviene. Una norma que se debe tener en cuenta es una persona por cada mundo. También estará los elementos que se usaran en esta historia, ya que son importantes para la historia. Algunos elementos ya tienen personajes de los mangas, anime o videojuegos, pero eso no indica que podáis pertenecer al mismo mundo y tener otro elemento, la regla anterior no de problema a esto.

La Tierra

One Piece

D gray man

Sengoku Basara

Kuroshitsuji

Hack (Elige saga)

Pokemon

Yu gi oh

Yu gi oh 5 ds

Captain Harlock

Fairy Tail

Seiya Saint

Saiyuki

Digimon

Trinity Blood

Kingdom Hearts (También podéis escoger un mundo de aquí)

Final Fantasy (Elige saga)

Devil May Cry

The Legend of Zelda (Elige saga)

Rayman

Assasins Creed (Elige saga)

Tera

Granado Espada

Metal Gear Rising Revengeance

Megaman (Elige saga)

Nightmare before christmas

Otros (Di nombre del lugar que has elegido)

Energía -

Agua -

Fuego -

Tierra -

Aire -

Bosque -

Hielo -

Metal -

Luz -

Oscuridad -

Sangre -

Equilibrio - Genjo Sanzo

Velocidad -

Vacío -

Otros - (Indica cual es)

Si queréis añadir otros mundos como dije antes, son bienvenidos. También esta permitido hacer más personajes, limite dos. Por lo tanto es posible que tarde en escribir. Ahora estarán los datos que necesito y antes debéis tener en cuenta una cosa. Esta historia es un super crossover y se usan varias historias enlazadas. Ademas si queréis que aparezca un personaje de la lista, sera un miembro de la banda. Ejemplo: "Link de Legend of Zelda".

Nombre - (Principalmente con el apellido, y si tenia otro nombre también)

Raza - (Sin limites)

Mundo - (Elegid un mundo de la lista o podéis elegir el mundo de origen y que acaba en otro, mas información en "Historia". Un ejemplo si has elegido de Pokemon, pues decid cual sois.)

Edad - (Mínimo 15 máximo 27, la edad que tiene y la que aparenta)

Ojos - (Cualquier color, como si es uno de cada color)

Pelo - (Podéis elegir como llevan el pelo y el color)

Piel - (Elegid el color que queráis)

Carácter - (El carácter puede ser como queráis, como si lo queréis bipolar.)

Características físicas - (Marcas de nacimiento, cicatrices, tatuajes, etc... Y si tiene alas, cola, orejas y cola de animal, sacad rienda suelta a vuestra imaginación) (Atención, es importante ya que los guerreros elegidos tendrán una marca que brillara, la primera vez cuando descubren su poder, después solo brillaran cuando ellos lo desean, es importante indicar en donde lo lleva)

Vestimenta - (Atención, en principio solo tendrán una historia. Pero si lo deseáis podéis tener más, limite 3. Normal, espacial y acuático)

Habilidades/Armas - (Si saben pelear y las armas que usa, y especificar que poder, un ejemplo si es del mundo de One Piece tenéis que explicar si pose fruta del diablo o no. Todo aquí es posible. Y de su elemento, también explicad si lo tiene de nacimiento o lo obtuvo de otra forma)

Historia - (Su historia personal, aquí tenéis que explicar un poco. Y si en caso de que provenga de un mundo y acabe en otro explicad como llego y vivió en dicho mundo.)

Hobby - (No tengo que explicar)

Fobia - (No tengo que explicar)

Compañero - (Opcional, esto es por si queréis una especie que mascota o compañero. No tiene que ser humano.)

Pareja - (Esto es por si queréis hacer otro personaje para poner un poco de romance en la historia, yo lo haré. Atención, soy una persona tolerante si queréis algo de romance gay, lesbico o hetero no me negare ya que lo respeto y espero que los demás lo respetéis)

Relación con la banda - El termino banda es porque aun no se me ocurrió un titulo. Esto es para ver como se llevaría con el resto en general.

Opinión personal - (Quiero que me digáis como queréis que aparezca en la historia y decidme por que elegís esa raza y habladme más de ella.)

El argumento es este:

En algún lugar del universo, un ser llamado el Creador decide abrir las puertas del caos liberando seres oscuros capaces de destruir todo, solo aquellos que estan tocados por el don del portador podrán enfrentarse a él, ya que su objetivo es revivir en primer poder del universo, el cristal de los elementos. Un cristal que mantiene el equilibrio entre el bien y mal. Pero si lo consigue todos perecerán.

Una cosa antes que nada, mi personaje aparecerá junto con el primero por si queréis un guía para la historia. Y si ha alguien se le ocurre un titulo que me lo diga y se pensara.


	2. Chapter 2

Energía - Lys Harlock - Sherezade22

Agua -

Fuego -

Tierra - Álmos István Harsányi y Taz - JuneNewgate

Aire -

Bosque -

Hielo -

Metal -

Luz -

Oscuridad - Rigel - NuevoMundo

Sangre - Arcados - Fipe2

Equilibrio - Genjo Sanzo

Velocidad -

Vacío - Berserk Luilfer - Yoyo77

Otros - (Indica cual es)

Caos - Betelgeuse - NuevoMundo

Invocación - Neige - JuneNewgate

Electricidad - Light Travel - Advent Light Trav

El orden en que aparecen en la historia y en que mundo

Nombre - Rigel. Un pueblo del mundo de Kingdom Hearts con su hermana.

Nombre - Betelgeuse. Un pueblo del mundo de Kingdom Hearts con su hermano.

Nombre - Lys Harlock, la suelen llamar Sly, antes tenia el apellido Lenoir. Un pueblo del mundo de Kingdom Hearts con Piro.

Nombre - Piro. Un pueblo del mundo de Kingdom Hearts con Sly.

Nombre - Neige. En el mundo de Saiyuki, con Sanzo y su banda.

Nombre - Álmos István Harsányi. Se lo encuentran con Taz. durante una misión en el mundo de D gray man.

Nombre - Taz. Se lo encuentran con Almos. durante una misión en el mundo de D gray man.

Nombre - Berserk Luilfer. Se lo encuentran en el mundo de Hunter x Hunter.

Nombre - Murkrow. Beserk lo salva de morir de hambre en el mundo de Pokemon.

Nombre - Light Travel. Lo encuentran con Lui en el mundo de Seiya Saint.

Nombre - Lui. Lo encuentran con Light en el mundo de Seiya Saint.

Nombre - Arcados. Lo encuentran en el mundo de Tera.

Y aquí los que participan. Aun falta para empezar la historia pero si alguno quiere poner algo especifico, como aparecer o demás que me envié un MP. Gracias y hasta otra,


End file.
